The advertising of various products and services is typically done through commercials and advertisements on conventional media outlets such as the radio, television and the Internet as well as through various forms of print media such as newsletters, newspapers, and flyers. These forms of advertisements are mainly delivered to potential consumers while they are in their home. However, there are also other forms of advertising outside of the home such as posters, billboards and signs which are placed at certain locations and can only be seen if they are in the direct line of sight of the potential consumers. Typically, the same advertisements are shown to the same potential consumers for a given media outlet, which is not the most effective way of advertising to potential consumers.